Hotel Business
by BregoBeauty
Summary: AU Jackson Rippner was never a manager. He was just an ordinary businessman on a redeye flight. Then he met a woman also on his flight who is trapped. He knows something is wrong and when he attempts to intervene, his life quickly spirals out of control.
1. Chapter One

**Hotel Business**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary:** AU Jackson Rippner was never a manager. He was just an ordinary businessman on a red-eye flight. He became enthralled with a woman from afar. To his delight, he is in the same row as her, only he is in 18E and she is seated in 18G beside a strange man in 18F. He knows something is wrong and when he attempts to intervene, his life quickly spirals out of control.

**Chapter One**

Jackson Rippner sighed. Even after traveling several times a month for the past five years, he still could not get over the arduous waiting time between arrival and departure from the airport. It seemed that he had been standing in line at the Texas airport's check-in line for Fresh Air Airline for three hours. His newspaper was propped open on his pinstriped arm, yet he was not paying attention to the black words. He had read every printed word well over five times—the disadvantage to being a speed reader.

_Why again did I choose a red-eye? Why not a day-time flight? Maybe I would have left hours ago…_

A few steps ahead of him, another passenger who was clearly as annoyed as him, if not more, was yelling at a counter attendant. The poor woman appeared to be in shock. _When will people learn that anger gets them nowhere quickly?_

As he watched; clear blue eyes intently focused upon the people ahead of him in line, Jackson noticed a gorgeous woman. The young woman with curly red-brown hair was defending the exasperated counter attendant from the annoyed passenger. She certainly had guts to go against this man. He smiled at her from afar.

Another man jumped to her defense and succeeded in driving the irate passenger away. She smiled at this man and thanked him. The black-haired man refused to leave her alone. He kept talking to her and she was clearly uncomfortable. His continued presence was disturbing her.

Jackson briefly considered making his way to her side and rescuing her from this over-enthusiastic man, but amazingly enough, she saved herself. Or at least the check-in line did. She was called forward and he left her alone. She seemed gratefully to be able to leave him behind. He could see her trying to discourage him with made-up lies even from his position in line.

He watched her until she disappeared, dragging her carry-on with her. Jackson sighed deeply. If he was lucky, his flight would arrive soon and he could return home to Miami. Well, it would be home soon enough. His office was transferring him to their new headquarters in downtown, located near a high-rise hotel named the Lux Atlantic. Ironically, he was scheduled to stay in the Lux.

Despite having spent the majority of the past five years in various hotels, Jackson was not overly fond of them. He was looking forward to being the manager of the new headquarters of the computer company that he worked for. Walker Electronics was eagerly branching out and it was his turn to receive the cushy desk job.

After tonight, there would be no more traveling. He was retired from travel. All he had to do was make it to Miami and his future was set.

But Fate intervened that evening and brought his world crashing down to his feet.

* * *

Lisa Reisert was drained; both physically and mentally. She had been rather close to Grandma Henrietta and her death was a crushing blow to her already fragile world. Had she been a weaker person, a breakdown would have occurred. But, Lisa was no weakling.

She was the full-time manager of the Lux Atlantic Resort in Miami, a swanky hotel located near the waterfront. Her job entailed long hours, painful shoes, and nasty, two-faced customers. She was well-known for her patience with the oddest requests and complaints. Lisa was rather good at her job and threw herself into her work whole-heartedly.

True, she should have taken a time-out a long time ago, but she was unable to leave work. Taking just a few days off to attend the funeral in Texas had derailed her. Lisa found it exceptionally hard to function without a set schedule and was experienced mild sleep problems. She would not be surprised to learn that she was an insomniac, seeing as her father was one.

Her cell phone rang. She yanked it from her dark jacket pocket and answered it with a cheery "Hello?"

"Lisa, is that you?" her father's voice came over the line and she rolled her eyes.

"Who else would it be, dad?" she teased him.

"I thought I'd check in on you. You are coming home tonight, right?"

"Yes, dad. I'm waiting for my flight now. It's the red-eye. I should be home early in the morning."

"Do you need anything? Would you like me to pick you up?" Joe Reisert offered and Lisa smiled. He was a caring, if not over-protective, father. He always had her best interests at heart.

"No, dad, I'm fine. I'm taking a cab home. If I'm lucky my flight will be in early enough that I can run home, change and head in to work."

"Lisa, you don't need to rush back to the hotel. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you taking an extra day or two off…"

"I'm sorry dad, but they need me. There's been some problems with new computer system and Cynthia's going slightly insane."

"Who's Cynthia again?" Joe wanted to know. Lisa sighed.

"She's my assistant in a way. She's not quite a manager, yet we work rather closely. She's a nice girl, but she can only take so much stress and pressure…"

"Okay, but you had better stop by at some point tomorrow. I'm expecting you. Don't make me hunt you down at work, Leese." She smiled widely. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"Bye, dad. I love you and I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Bye, sweetie."

Lisa slipped her phone back inside her pocket and turned around to scan the bar. She had met a semi-charming man in the check-in line. He had recommended having a drink before the flight. She had been hesitant to join him, but a drink would do her some good. She needed something to take the edge off—the cheap wine from the funeral just was not cutting it anymore.

Grasping the handle of her carry-on, Lisa turned around and spun straight into a startled young man. The drink in his hand spilt; the lid flying off and the coffee it contained spraying them both.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized sincerely, handing her a napkin from his hand. "I didn't see you there."

Lisa looked up from her coffee-covered clothes and into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "No, it's my fault. I should have been watching my step… please, let me buy you another coffee."

"That's not necessary."

"No, I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Okay," he agreed. "But you might want to change clothes first." He smiled at her and gestured to her wet clothes. He was not much better off—his pinstriped jacket and dress shirt had been splashed as well. Yet, lucky Lisa had born the brunt of the mishap.

"I'll meet you back here in, oh, let's say fifteen minutes?" she suggested, eager to change her clothes, but also to speak with him.

"It's a deal," he agreed and she nodded before they went their separate ways.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I had way too many study halls this week and as a result too much free time on my hands. I started wondering what might have happened if Jackson either refused the job or was not a manager. Would the red-eye have gone differently? How so? And this story suddenly came to mind! It will follow the basic plot of the movie and have some of the same scenes with differences and new scenes. I had to have them meet some how, and re-doing the spill scene seemed to be a good introduction. Though, I sure the manager/assassin waiting for her in the Tex-Mex is less than thrilled. He's not nearly as good at his job as Jackson was, and is therefore rather sloppy. Enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter Two

**Hotel Business**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Two**

"So," Jackson said, fifteen minutes later when they had both returned to the coffee-dumping site. He had changed shirts and loosely carried his drying jacket. The hand dryer had helped, but it was still too damp for him to wear.

"So," she replied with a smile. She was dressed in a completely new outfit—a black skirt paired with a white sweater and heels.

"When we get to Miami, I would like to pay for any necessary cleaning," he offered, remembering that the coffee-stained clothes had been business clothes and were most likely dry-clean only items.

"No, it's okay. I bumped into you."

"Just let me handle it, okay?"

"Only if you'll have coffee with me and let _me_ buy it," she counter-offered.

Jackson laughed. "You drive a hard bargain."

"So? What'll it be?" she inquired, a curious expression crossing her face.

"Starbucks?" he suggested.

"Starbucks it is," she agreed and turned on her heel. Jackson followed her to the nearby coffee place. They ordered their various drinks and found a table after he begrudgingly let her pay the bill.

"So, what do you do?" she asked him, taking a careful sip.

"I worked for a computer company. I used to travel a lot, but now I'm settling down in our new office in Miami."

"Neat."

"What about you?"

"I'm in management—hotel management."

"That sounds interesting," Jackson remarked.

"Actually it's as dull as dirt. It's hard trying to please people 24/7."

"I know exactly what you mean."

They shared a smile. It was brief, but the moment felt important to him all the same. He had never expected to find such a nice young woman in an airport.

"What's your name?" she finally asked.

"Jackson…Jackson Rippner."

"Ouch," she winced. "That wasn't very thoughtful of your parents."

"Not at all."

"I guess I should tell you mine."

"That would be fair," he teased her. She blushed slightly.

"I'm Lisa Reisert."

"Nice to meet you, Lisa."

"You too, Jackson."

They shook hands and chatted some more. Soon, it felt as if they had known each other for all their lives.

* * *

"Flight 1019, the red-eye to Miami, is now boarding," announced the loudspeaker.

Applause and cheers sounded throughout the airport, except for where Lisa and Jackson huddled around a table chatting. Their drinks were long gone, yet they still remained.

"Well, that's my flight," Jackson sighed, disappointed that their time had come to an end.

"Mine too," Lisa sighed.

"Walk you to the gate? Maybe even your seat?" Jackson offered; his voice hopeful.

"Sure," she agreed joyfully.

Neither of them wanted their time together to end.

Jackson, ever the gentleman, helped her up from her chair and took her suitcase. She was about to protest, but she found that she did not mind. _What a sweet gesture._

He did not move to touch her or force her to accompany him any closer than she wanted to. Most other men would have invaded her personal space—her 'bubble'. Not Jackson Rippner. He respected her.

And she liked that about him.

* * *

Together they boarded flight 1019, the red-eye to Miami. Both were hopeful that this was only the beginning of something new and wonderful. They were dreading the 'end'.

Of course, they were not seated next to each other. Lisa had seat 18G, the window seat, while Jackson occupied seat 18E. Only one seat separated them, and if no one was sitting in it after take-off, then Jackson would gladly move to her side.

But Fate had other plans for them and placed the same black-haired man that had been in their line, between them.

"I guess this is it," Lisa sighed as she settled into her seat, passing the stranger.

"Yeah, I guess," Jackson responded, lifting and securing her suitcase in the overhead compartment. He turned to do his own, feeling Lisa's warm green eyes upon him the entire time.

"See you in Miami."

"Have a good flight."

"You too."

They smiled at each other warmly and Jackson settled down into his seat. He was exhausted and looking forward to sleeping through at least part of the flight. He surely needed it. But he could not help sneaking glances over at Lisa Reisert, checking on her. She was already chatting animatedly with her seat partner.

_She would never stay with a loser like me. I'm a computer geek. Surely a beautiful woman like her could find someone else better. She probably already has._

At least they had a nice chat while it lasted. He would always remember that.

_Maybe I should spill coffee on women more often. She didn't seem to mind it very much… Okay, Rippner, now calm down._

He stole one last glance at her before the cabin lights dimmed and the plane prepared for take-off.

* * *

_Why did I get stuck with this weirdo? Ugh, I have the worst luck…_

Ever since Jackson had left her, her seatmate had been completely focused on her. He was the same man from the check-in line who had hit on her and offered to buy her a drink. She had fortunately met Jackson and been saved from trying to deal with this boring man. All he did was ramble!

"Miami's such a beautiful place, isn't it? A nice place to _visit_ and even better to _live_ in. Not that I wouldn't mind _dying_ here," he said.

"Uh huh," was her automatic reply. _Think people pleaser._

The plane began to shake and she roughly grasped the armrest. _I hate flying! We'd better not crash!_

She snuck a peek at Jackson who was calmly sitting in his seat. He appeared to be extremely bored. Of course, he traveled all the time was used to flying. No matter how often Lisa flew, she still could not get used to it. She felt so _useless_ and _trapped_ in an airplane. She had no control over anything.

The plane evened out and she started to relax. Her seatmate was still chattering and she had to resist the urge to smack him. She did her best to ignore him until her mind suddenly turned on.

"Lisa, do you love your father?" he was asking her.

"What did you call me?"

"Your name."

"I never told you my name." _Okay, this is starting to freak me out…_

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…I've known your name for weeks. As a matter of fact—I know everything about you. And that is why you are going to listen carefully and do as I say."

"No…no I don't," she protested, shaking her head.

"If you don't, then your father dies."

**Author's Notes:**

Now the story is starting to pick up the pace and get interesting. Enjoy and the next chapter should be up soon! By the way, AU means Alternate Universe.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hotel Business**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Three**

Jackson tried his best to sleep on the plane. He knew that he had a very full day of work the following day and he would need to be awake for it. But due to the turbulence on the flight, sleep was impossible to come by.

The seatbelt sign finally flashed off and Jackson turned to glance over at Lisa. She seemed extremely upset and he could see the tear stains upon her cheeks. Something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked, leaving his seat to stand over Lisa's seatmate. He was concerned about her.

"I'm fine," she croaked, but something in her misty green eyes indicated otherwise. They had lost their spark and the vibrant woman that he had met now seemed dead.

"If you say so."

"Who are you?" barked her seatmate, glaring up at Jackson. His annoyance was apparent and Jackson decided that he did not like this guy one bit. And not just because he was sitting next to Lisa…

"Just a concerned friend, right Lisa?"

Lisa nodded her curly head in response. Her seatmate glared at her and then up at Jackson again. "I would appreciate it if you'd leave my wife alone," her seatmate said coolly.

Her green eyes went wide and her pretty mouth fell open in shock. It was rather obvious that this man was lying, but why? What could he possibly have to gain from moving Lisa to tears?

"Sorry," Jackson apologized and shuffled off back to his seat. _I don't trust this guy as far as I could throw him._

But not before he caught one last desperate look from Lisa. _Help me!_ It screamed.

Jackson swallowed hard. Lisa needed his help. There had to be something that he could do to help her out. She did not deserve to be hurt. This stranger was hurting her and he was the only one who could stop it. He _had_ to stop it. But how?

* * *

"Smart move," commented her captor with a sly smile. "Thought that you'd pull one over on me, huh?"

"No, nothing like that!" she protested, shaking her head vehemently.

"I don't believe you," he snarled, grabbing her throat. Lisa gasped and clawed at his hand. "Now you will behave or he'll die too."

"I'll behave," she whispered softly. "Just don't hurt him."

He squeezed her throat tightly for another moment than released her. Lisa choked quietly in her seat, turning towards the window. He grabbed her by the hair and hissed in her ear, "Good choice. Now, just keep doing the right thing and you'll live through the night and so will your father."

"What do you want?"

"Make the call, Lisa. That's all I'm asking. You make the call and you both survive."

"Why me?" She wanted to know why she had picked for this lousy job. _What did I do to deserve this? Wasn't two years ago enough torture for me?_

"You're the only one who can do the job properly. Now make the damn phone call."

"I can't."

"Why the fuck not?" His dark eyes flashed dangerously, making her skin crawl.

"The phone," she motioned to the air phone that he was trying to shove in her hands. "It's dead."

He slammed the phone back. "Well, your death won't hurt—much," he smirked at her, hands reaching for her.

"Please," she begged pitifully. "Just give me more time. I'll make the phone once the phones work."

Her captor chewed on this thought. "And you promise to stop playing games?"

"Yes."

"We have a deal then."

* * *

Jackson risked a peek at Lisa. She was arguing with her seatmate and seemed more distressed than before. _What did he do now?_

Lisa was suddenly up and out of her seat, her seatmate allowing her to pass. She held her head low and was hurrying down to the bathroom. He watched her struggle with the door and slipped out of his seat when her creepy seatmate was not paying attention. Jackson slid up beside her.

"Lisa, are you okay?" he whispered quietly, just as the bathroom door opened.

In response, Lisa yanked him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, the 'Occupied' sign flashing outside.

"I'm just peachy," she snapped.

"Lisa," Jackson said softly, reaching out to comfort her. "Who is that out there? What has he done to you?"

She was close to tears once more. "Please, don't make a scene if I tell you," she pleaded.

"What did he do to you?"

"He's gonna kill me, Jackson. If I don't do what he asks, he'll kill me and my dad."

Concern flooded his face and his eyes narrowed. _I'll kill that bastard._ "What does he want from you?"

"I need to make a phone call, so that he can kill someone!" sobbed Lisa.

Jackson wrapped his arms around the distraught woman. Her tears soaked his jacket and shirt, but he did not care. All he cared about was Lisa and her safety. He wanted to protect her.

_I've never met her before, yet I'm willing to throw my life away to save her. Odd…_

"I'll help you, okay? What do you want me to do?" he offered, his lips pressed against her ear.

Wet green eyes met icy blue. "Help me get away from him. I have to play along a bit, but I need to undo it. I need your help to warn them."

"Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Twenty some minutes later, a seemingly broken Lisa Reisert returned to her seat, where her impatient captor was waiting for her.

"What took you so goddamn long?" he hissed at her.

"I wasn't feeling good," she lied. She had been feeling fine once she was able to confide in Jackson and formulate a plan. Plus, kissing him had not hurt either…

He raised a hand to strike her and she cowered. "Are you lying?"

"No."

"Good. Now make the call."

Lisa's shaking hands took the air phone from his hand and slowly dialed the Lux Atlantic.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm leaving the exact details of the bathroom encounter to everyone's imagination. Yes, they did come up with a plan, but it's our two favorite people in a confined space… So, yeah. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four

**Hotel Business**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Four**

Jackson tried to keep focused on staring straight ahead, and not at Lisa. It was a nearly impossible task, but he had to keep trying for Lisa's sake. She was what was important to him at the moment.

The air phone was clutched tightly in her hand and she was making the blasted phone call. _Okay, breathe, Rippner, breathe. Remember the plan. No one is really going to die._

Lisa was in tears after she hung up the phone. Jackson wanted nothing more than to jump up and rush to her side, knocking out the stranger along the way. _In a perfect world, she would have been sitting next to me and safe from that creepy bastard._

Given the chance, Jackson would kill this stranger. If Lisa did not kill him first…

* * *

The plane was preparing for landing. _Any moment now, I'll be free of this man._

Lisa fingered the pen held tightly in her palm. Jackson had handed it to her in the bathroom. _"Don't be afraid to use it," he had whispered in her ear._

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" her captor said cheerfully, grinning at her.

Lisa felt sick to her stomach. This stranger was a disgusting creep and he knew exactly what to say to make her skin crawl. He repulsed her and he took advantage of it.

His hot breath, like a burning fire, caressed her neck and she jumped. He laughed quietly, enjoying her reaction. _Jackson, please…_

The seatbelt sign flashed and she struck, sticking the pen in her tormentor's throat. Jackson had shown her how to stab him in the bathroom. Her captor choked and struggled as she clamored over him in an effort to reach the aisle. Jackson caught her and pushed her ahead of him and into the thickening crowd.

His touch was reassuring. She was safe with him. He would protect her from her crazed seatmate.

"Excuse us!" Jackson called out, shoving Lisa through the ruckus.

Cries of alarm echoed behind them and Jackson quickened their pace. Time was running out for their escape.

"We need a doctor!" a shrill voice called out.

She stumbled and Jackson quickly steadied her. "Come on, Leese, we can do this."

Lisa nodded and they reached the plane door. It opened finally and they darted out, hands linking them together as they ran. Jackson pulled his cell phone out with his free hand and passed it off to Lisa, who rapidly punched in numbers to no avail.

"I can't get any service!" she moaned.

"Don't worry. We're almost there," Jackson reassured her.

Lisa and Jackson raced out into the bright Florida sunshine, squinting at the light. She redialed as he searched for the company car. All he had was a description to go on.

"Cynthia!" she cried in relief as the redhead answered the desk phone. "You have to get Keefe out. He's in danger. Someone is trying to kill him!"

"Get in," Jackson announced as they reached his silver company car. Lisa let out an involuntary shudder. _"My guy is in his silver Beemer parked outside 9321 Blossom Palms Lane…_"_ her captor was telling her._

Swallowing hard, Lisa slipped into the driver's seat. "I think I'd better drive," she said and Jackson tossed her the keys from the glove compartment.

She started the silver Lexus up and was soon squealing away from Miami International Airport, determined to reach her father. Cynthia could handle the Keefe situation.

* * *

_Who gave you a license?_

Lisa was speeding around corners and driving recklessly. It was all Jackson could do to hang on, even with his seatbelt on. She was a maniac at the wheel.

_Wouldn't you do the same in her place?_

"Oh God," she gasped, yanking the steering wheel harshly and pressing the gas not long after they had turned into a neighborhood.

The whizzing of gunshots filled the air as a man in a suit opened fire at them. Lisa shrieked and Jackson reached out to steady the wheel. A crash now would mean certain death for them both.

The hit man grunted as he made contact with the car. The car in turn crunched as it slammed into the front of the house. All momentum ended and Lisa and Jackson both jerked against their seatbelts on the impact.

After a long moment passed, Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Lisa. "Are you okay? Lisa? Lisa?"

She moaned and stared at him; a dazed expression upon her face. "What happened?"

"I think we hit something."

"Like a cement truck?" Lisa offered, laughing weakly.

"Actually, I think it was a house."

"A house? My dad…" Lisa unbuckled her seatbelt quickly.

"Slow down, Leese. Let me come around and help you," Jackson said, jumping out of the car and hurrying over to open her door. Lisa fell on him, resting her weight on him as she tried to get her bearings. He could tell that she was exhausted from her ordeal.

"Dad?" Lisa yelled as her and Jackson entered the remains of the front hall, carefully stepping around the dead hit man.

* * *

_Please be okay, please be okay… I'll never forgive myself if you're dead…_

Her father had to still be alive. What were the chances of the hit man already having killed him? Her captor no longer had a voice thanks to Jackson's suggestion of penning him. It had been cruel, but necessary for their escape.

_He was going to kill you. There's was nothing else you could do._

Escape had been the only option. Jackson had to get her off the plane so that she could undo the phone call and find her father. Stabbing him had been her only choice to get her delivered straight to Jackson. It was the only way out.

He would come for her though, and she knew it. She had enraged him and he would want revenge. He knew that she would go straight to her father. She had walked into a trap and would pay dearly for loving her father.

_But what else could I have done? This was my only choice. My only chance at survival. _

**Author's Notes:**

Only one more chapter to go! I'm going away so my friend will be posting the final chapter for me on Tuesday. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five

**Hotel Business**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Chapter Five**

"Lisa, is that you?" Joe asked, appearing in the hallway.

"Dad!" she cried joyfully, hugging him. Jackson stayed back, respectfully giving father and daughter some space.

"Honey, are you okay? What just happened?" Joe wanted to know, glancing at his daughter up and down.

"I think she just saved your life," Jackson offered, letting himself be known and taking some of the pressure of explaining off Lisa.

"Lisa? Who is this?"

"Jackson Rippner—he saved me and you and Keefe. I would be dead now without him," Lisa told him, smiling over at Jackson as she spoke.

"Dead? What?" Joe seemed confused and worried.

_Oh no, please don't freak out…that would not be good._ Jackson willed Joe to remain relaxed.

"There was a man on the plane… He wanted me to make a phone call and switch Keefe's hotel room or else he would kill me and you. I had no other choice daddy." Lisa was starting to get weepy and quickly hugged her father again.

"Mr. Rippner, what ever can I do to thank you?"

"Saving your lives was thanks enough," Jackson said, waving the entire mess off. It was not as if he had done much. All he did was rebuild Lisa's confidence and provide a means of exit from the confines of the plane.

"Thank you—Lisa you're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch," she insisted, lightly touching the small cut on her forehead. "It doesn't hurt or anything."

"Let me get a first aid kit," Jackson offered. "Where is one?"

"In the bathroom down the hall," Joe told him, not bothering to take his worried eyes off Lisa as he examined the cut.

Jackson nodded automatically and hurried off to fetch the kit. He found it tucked under the sink and grabbed the metal box. As he went to step out of the small first floor bathroom, he just barely missed getting his face bashed in by a crowbar. The metal bar instead crashed into the door frame, giving Jackson a chance to spring into action and tackle the rasping stranger.

_He's come back for Lisa. He's come to kill us!_ Jackson's mind was panicking. _I can't let him hurt her!_

"Jackson!" Lisa's voice cried out and her heels clicked on the wooden floor.

"No, Lisa, get back!" Jackson warned.

She moved to help him, but Joe was faster. The older man swooped in to wrench the crowbar away, but he was accidentally knocked in the head. Joe fell to the floor while Jackson wrestled with the assassin.

_No, we've come so far. This can't be the end!_

"Dad," she breathed, bending down to check on her father. His head was bleeding slightly, but he was still very clearly alive. She heard Jackson groan and scuffling sounds.

"Lisa, get out of here!" Jackson was yelling at her.

_No, I can't leave him or dad. I have to help. My stick…where is it!_

Lisa madly dashed up the stairs to her old bedroom. She dipped under the bed, but it was spotless, unlike it had been when she had lived there. She stuck her hand in the back of the closet, which was the only other place she had ever stored…jackpot!

Clutched in her hand was a fiberglass field hockey stick—her weapon of choice.

She rushed down the steps, taking them two at a time in an effort to return to Jackson's side.

"Heads up!" she cried, warning Jackson as she brought the stick down on the assassin's back. He swiveled to face her, yanking the crowbar from Jackson's grasp. He swung the bar at her and she screamed, then deflected it with the field hockey stick.

_Lisa! Watch out!_

He could not sit there idly and let Lisa fight this man. She would lose. _There must be something_ _I can do to help her!_

A glint of metal caught his eye. _Is that a gun?_

Sure enough, sitting not too far from the dead hit man was a gun. Jackson reached over and grabbed it. Then he jumped up and to Lisa's side. With one arm around Lisa's waist, Jackson fired a single shot at the assassin.

Lisa jumped at the sound of the gun firing, but lowered her stick when she saw that the bullet had entered the assassin's stomach.

_Take that, you sick bastard!_

Jackson went to fire another shot, but the chamber clicked empty. It was out of ammunition. He picked up the dropped crowbar and swung it at the assassin's kneecaps, to prevent him from leaving. The assassin yelped.

"Jackson…" Lisa's voice trembled.

"Go call the cops, Leese, I'll make sure that he doesn't get away."

The assassin laughed wryly. "Like you can stop me."

"I already have."

Lisa's heels clicked away, signaling to Jackson that she had left the room. He sighed and raised the heavy metal again.

"You should have known this was what would happen you messed with her. You should have known that you would die," Jackson told the man, disgusted at this slime ball had picked on Lisa and tormented her.

"There was no reason to think that."

"Well, now you know." He dug the crowbar in the man's shoulder, pinning him to the floor as he writhed in agony.

_I'm been watching way too many movies and playing way too many violent games…_ Jackson sighed, shaking his head.

Sirens filled the air and he walked away, searching for Lisa.

After giving statements to the police, Lisa and Jackson were once again on the round. They had been treated for their minor injuries, while Joe stayed behind to deal with the police and the damage left behind by the hit man and assassin.

Lisa had borrowed the keys to her father's car and Jackson was driving. Lisa was far too shaken up to get behind the wheel, which was partly why he had offered to drive her to the hotel. Another part was that he was unwilling to leave her side now. After all, he had most likely just killed a man for hurting her.

"Pull up here," Lisa said, jumping out as the car slowed.

She was already dashing inside the Lux Atlantic Resort. Jackson shook his head and smiled as he parked and then followed. _She manages to pull herself together rather well…_

"Cynthia!" she cried joyfully, hugging a redhead tightly.

Jackson stood off to the side, until Lisa's hand found his and pulled him to her side. She was smiling at him.

"Who's this?" Cynthia asked mischievously, her brown eyes darting between them.

"This is Jackson," Lisa introduced him. "He saved my life, as well as Keefe's."

"Oh…" She shot Lisa a knowing smile. Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Lisa," Charles Keefe appeared out of nowhere. "How can I ever thank you for saving my family?"

"Don't thank me, thank Jackson. He helped me escape and warn Cynthia," Lisa told him and Jackson pulled her close in response.

"I guess thanks are in order for all three of you then," he smiled. "I thank you all for my family's lives."

"All in a day's work—speaking of which, I'm late," Jackson said, glancing at his watch and Lisa groaned. "Sorry."

"Allow me to give you a ride and explain to your boss," Keefe offered.

"That'd be great, Mr. Keefe."

"Will I see you again?" Lisa asked him as he let her go.

"I'll stop by and see you after work, okay? We'll grab some coffee. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," Lisa smiled and Jackson gave her a quick kiss.

"'til later."

"Yeah," Lisa sighed happily as Jackson strode away with Keefe and his bodyguards.

"Tell me all about him," Cynthia demanded, grabbing Lisa's arm and dragging her off.

"Well, it all started at the airport…"

_Maybe one day, fate will bring us together for something less hectic. Maybe we'll end up together. Who knows?_

**Author's Notes:**

It's a very open-ended ending. In my head they met for coffee as planned and start to date as a regular couple would, but from there, who knows. I'm leaving it open to interpretation. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I couldn't have done it without everyone's support.


End file.
